To The Finish Line!
by Gilly Jill
Summary: It's a race in Luigi Stadium! Daisy vs Luigi vs Peach vs Mario! Who will win? Oneshot. Contains a tad bit of MarioxPeach and LuigixDaisy. I mean a SMALL amount.


**It's My First Story Here on Fanfiction! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy. Please Review and visit my profile!**

**-Gilly**

* * *

It was a clear, crisp, sunny morning in Mushroom kingdom. The birds sang, the flowers danced in the cool breeze, and the few clouds in the sky provided momentary shade for the enthusiastic crowd in the stands of Luigi Circuit below. However, none of this mattered to the twelve racers sitting on bike and in karts. The only thing that mattered to them, seconds before the legendary countdown, was the rush of adrenaline through their veins, the rumbling of the twelve idle motors, and the sheer excitement of the fact that they might be the next Mushroom Kingdom Grand Prix winner. To win would not only be a great honor, but it also insured a shiny trophy and bragging rights to their friends. Among these twelve were four promising racers; the four many believed would be battling head to head in the semi finals. These contenders were The Mario Bros., Mario and Luigi, The Fair Princess Peach, and Finally Princess Daisy, the monarchy of Sarasaland and the true meaning of "Flower Power." Mario for his wits, cunning, and heroism, Luigi, who, surprisingly to most, was just as, or maybe more, talented than his red clothed brother at handling a vehicle, Peach for her quick and agile skills in racing, and Daisy for her obvious talent and wit.

Lakita, on his flying cloud floated slowly out to the middle of the road, and took out a green flag with the symbolic "1-Up" mushroom on it. Then, with his free hang, he hung a light from the front of his cloud. He hit a button and suddenly the light began flashing and beeping.

First Red,

_Beep,_

Then Yellow,

_Beeeep,_

And then, Green

_**BEEEP!**_

"GO!" Lakita shouted, waving his flag. The racers were off, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and smoke. As soon as the racers passed through the first round of "?" boxes, the trickery and mischievousness began. Shells flew, a Blooper squirted some ink into the face of a poor Toadette, and yells and taunts sounded throughout the circuit. A large explosion triggered to the back right of the group, spinning out two racers , and drawing Waluigi to the attention of the crowd as he raced by, laughing and snickering at the two spun out rivals and leaving no doubt in anybody's mind that he caused the explosion. Daisy herself had found a blue shell in her "?" box. She chuckled to herself she tossed it into the air, and watched as Wario, who was currently in first, tried to keep himself from going airborne after the blast caused by the shell. In the commotion, Luigi saw his chance and sped to first position. However, a familiar voice caused him to break his stride.

"Weegee! Nice job bro! Unfortunately though, that spot belongs to me!"

He heard the sound of a green shell flying towards him, and as he swerved to avoid it, Mario took his spot in first. However, his victory was short lived as Peach rammed into him at full speed, probably because she was out of control after a red shell damaged the back of her kart. "Sorry Mario!" she cried as he spun away to the dirt on the side of the road.

_Well That's Nice, _Luigi thought, _but… where's Daisy?_

Suddenly a rainbow colored, lightning fast figure rammed into him from the side, and he recognized the voice of Daisy.

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted, just as her star power wore off.

"Y-you're on!" Luigi yelled back, recovering his position.

The next lap remained the same for Luigi and Daisy. They stayed fairly close together, exchanging bombs, shells, and other damaging items. It was not until the third lap that Luigi sped up back to first after an opening appeared in front of him. Daisy raced after him with a green shell in hand. Meanwhile, Mario had recovered from his crash and was now in fourth. Peach was tailing him, and when they saw Daisy and Luigi, they went as fast as they could to catch up with the two. Daisy saw Peach out of the corner of her eye, and she threw it at her. Peach ducked quickly, and threw a bomb in front of Daisy.

_Uh Oh. This isn't good. _Daisy thought.

She swerved and the bomb exploded, frying the back of Mario's overalls and causing him to lose control.

"Owowowowowowowowow!" Mario yelled

Daisy laughed and drove by him, and saw that Luigi had fallen back to second, and he was currently aiming a red shell at Peach, who was in front. Daisy glanced at the red shell in her hand, and she decided against using it. She knew what she wanted to do with it. Luigi lobbed his shell at Peach and it smacked the already damaged back wheels. One popped and Peach wildly began trying to control it. Luigi zoomed to first and was nearing the finish line when…

_**SMACK!**_

His bike flew to the side of the road, and he leaped off it to avoid injuring himself. He watched helplessly as an excited Daisy crossed the finish line. Next came Mario, Peach, then Wario and Waluigi. He ruffled his cap in defeat and was about to walk across the finish line when he felt something tap his foot.

It was the red shell that caused loss.

He picked it up and noticed a note on it.

_Dear Luigi,_

_Better Luck Next Time Sweetie! _

_Daisy xoxo_

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
